The Game Have Only Just Begun
by sheniyag
Summary: Deep under the earth, is the underground. Filled with creatures and beings that carry magic fueled by the imagination of those that live. And with it comes the games, but at what price? A tale of the lost queen and the proud king, As written in their destiny, they must face the unknown and claim their prize. Be warned of the dark ones, for they have eye's as well. Who will win?


Unfortunately I do not own labyrinth, or its characters but the rest are mine.

Her cape blew in the wind, it's black silk making her look all the more the demon that she was. The gold crown resting a top her head seemed to make her eyes glow a deep purple. Her flaming hair shaped her face in the front, as the back was held with pins and a crest shape jewel. The solid red dress she wore made her look more like a queen, as her subject bend to her will on the ground before her.

"Poor, poor baby, did the mean man get you?" She drawled at the man groveling at her feet. "Stand, fool, you are not here to beg for mercy. But if you do," She leaned in close, "You will most likely die. And we can't have that can we?" He shook his head, "No not yet at least."

Silently the man took his leave from the room they were currently in. Adriana watched him leave before turning to face her husband, Craven.

"Why do you insist on being nice to the new recruits, only to turn on them when you feel is right?" Craven asked, sounding rather bored.

"Because it's fun to watch them squirm. Up until they begin to bore me that is."She said calmly.

"Hmm" was his only reply.

* * *

Meanwhile inside the labyrinth...

"Sister, why is it that you choose to speak to me while there is a runner?" Jareth asked his sister, the Elven queen.

"Jareth, I have come because of the prophecy. The games are about to begin and you have not..."Aubrey stopped at the look Jareth was giving her. He glared at her, his eyes glowing with rage.

"I know that I need to choose a bride and I don't need to be reminded. As for the Games, one of the men in the army will compete." Jareth snarled.

Aubrey thought for a moment. Before something clicked into place. A smirk came to her face, making her eyes turn a sinister orange. "No. Why not have the champion enter?" She asked in an innocent voice.

"No."

"Big brother..."She drawled, "What are you hiding from me? Why can't your love enter?" She took a bold step forward. Her white and green ruffled gown shifted slightly, and the long cloth flowing down her arms moved so that it flowed behind her. In one quick movement she stood in front of the throne, mouth inches away from her brother's ear "What's her name?" She whispered.

Jareth noticeably stiffened at the simple question. He internally berated himself for not hiding it well enough, but then again it was his sister. "Who's name?" She stepped back.

"Don't give me that. You know exactly who I am speaking of. Tell me, or so help me, Jareth, I will call Labyrinth herself. Now. What. Is. Her. Name?" She bit out. Jareth sighed, he knew he was fighting a losing battle, so he did what every smart man should do, he caved.

"Her name is Sarah."

"Sarah Williams, Report to the Dean's office at once."

Sarah sighed. It was her first day back at college and already some students were causing trouble. Now she was being sent to the dean, because of what she does not know. And to make matters worse, when she finally reached there her ex-boyfriend, Josh, was standing beside the dean's desk. He had a smug look on his face, Sarah sighed.

"What?" She asked.

"Sarah, John, here-"

"Josh."He corrected.

The dean glared at him before continuing, "Josh, here says that you were grabbing him in a sexual way this morning. Is this true?"The dean asked. Sarah stared at the dean blankly for a few seconds before breaking down in laughter. Josh furrowed his brow's in frustration, and the dean's mouth twitched.

"I'm Sorry... It's just to much." She said in between laughs, "No I did not touch the idiot, in fact this is the first I am seeing him all day." She said to the dean before turning her focus to Josh. "If this is your way of payback for me breaking up with you, then you are a sad case, and we shouldn't have gone out in the first place. Oh and." She stepped closer to him so she could whisper in his ear, "You were no fun to begin with." She turned around so her hair could hit his face before exiting the room, hips swaying just for him.


End file.
